Grenzenlose Einsamkeit
by Flitzi
Summary: so hier ist meine erste story ein weing überarbeitet mit dem nächsten Kapitel Sev tut mir fast ein wenig leid reviewt bitte ganz viel sonst kann ich mich ja nicht verbessern
1. Default Chapter

Hi ihrs ,so das ist meine erste Story hier. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ein wenig schreibt mir reviews damit ich mich verbessern kann  
  
So nichts gehört mir nur der tollen Authorin J.K.Rowling ich will damit niemandem schaden oder geld verdienen  
  
Viel spaß wünsch ich euch  
  
Flitzi*^-^*  
  
-------------------------------------- Kapitel1 :Erste Begegnung  
  
Der Mond zeigte seine ersten Strahlen am Horizont als er hinter den dicken Herbstwolken hervorbrach Hier war sie nun gelandet, so weit weg von zu Hause, tief in einer Provinz irgendwo in Schottland. Es war Abend, Zeit zum Arbeiten. Schnell huschte sie wie durch die engen Straßen des 200 Seelendorfes, das hauptsächlich ältere, alte und steinalte Einwohnern besaß. Dennoch lebte sie nun hier, im zweiten Stock über der Apotheke, in der es neben Aspirin auch noch so nette Sachen wie getrocknete Käfer und allerlei Kräuter gab. Schotten waren eben abergläubig, Dabei hatte alles so vielversprechend angefangen, ihr Leben, sie war in der Schule eine gute Schülerin gewesen, hatte eine Ausbildung angefangen in der es ihr wirklich gefiel, doch dann wurde alles anders. Denn Daniel trat in ihr Leben. Sie liebte ihn abgöttisch, so sehr das sie die Schule vernachlässigte und auch noch durch die Abschlussprüfung fiel. Als sie letztendlich auch noch erfuhr, das der Mann mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte, betrug hatte sie ihr Konto ausgeräumt und war aus Deutschland abgehauen und hier in Aberthney gelandet.  
  
Endlich erreichte sie das kleine Pub am Ende der Fowlings Street. Sie öffnete die Tür und hustete. Die Luft hier drinnen war wirklich scheußlich, verraucht und stickig. Vier Männer saßen mit qualmenden Pfeifen am Stammtisch und grüßten sie mit einem Nicken, wie immer seit mittlerweile drei Monaten. Sonst war niemand da, Thomas der Wirt nickte ihr ebenfalls zu und räumte den Platz hinter dem Tresen der nun bis morgens um halb vier ihr Arbeitsplatz sein würde.  
  
Es würde sowieso nichts passieren, die Vier am Stammtisch waren, bis auf ein paar Touristen die sich gelegentlich verirrten, die einzigen die hier her kamen. Aber beschweren konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht , der Lohn war in Ordnung, und die Arbeit ertragbar. Doch heute sollte alles anders sein als sonst  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend, sie hob den Blick und sah durch den verrauchten Raum eine Gestalt die ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Mit kräftigem Schritt steuerte auf sie direkt auf sie zu. Als sie sich vor dem Tresen auf einem der Hocker niedergelassen hatte zischte die kalte Stimme nur „Single Malt", sie nickte und füllte ein Glas mit dem goldfarbenen Whiskey und reichte ihm selbiges. „Sind sie auf der Durchreise?"fragte sie höflich. Thomas hatte ihr erklärt das Konversation das wichtigste war um einen Kunden im Pub zu halten. Der Mann leerte das Glas und schob es ihr wieder hin „noch einen"knurrte er, sie lächelte „kein Problem wenn sie nicht reden wollen, müssen wir das ja nicht tun"und schob ihm das gefüllte Glas wieder zu. Er nickte nur und leerte das Glas wieder. Auf sie wirkte der Fremde kühl, bissig aber vorallem traurig, gestresst und angespannt.  
  
Nach dem Sechsten Glas Whiskey hob er langsam seinen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Noch nie hatte er so blaue Augen gesehen oder machte das der Alkohol, sie lächelte, unschuldig, unverbraucht, ob sie in ihrem Leben schon mal Schmerz erlebt hatte ? „Wollen sie noch einen"sagte sie auf das Glas deutend und riss ihn so aus den Gedanken. Er nickte schwer „ja bitte", „haben sie irgendwelche Probleme, sie sehen nicht gerade glücklich aus, wenn ich das sagen darf"sie lächelte wieder, vielleicht wollte er ja jetzt reden. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das er das brauchte. Er seufzte laut „Sie geben wohl keine Ruhe"er schüttelte den Kopf und sie lachte „nein nicht wirklich, manchmal braucht man einen Neuanfang. Das Leben geht immer weiter auch wenn das manchmal schwer fällt"Er zog seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben, so das sie unter seinen schwarzen, strähnigen Haaren zu Verschwinden drohte. „Wie alt sein Sie"die Art wie er diese Frage stelle erinnerte sie an einen Lehrer „18". Jetzt lachte er, und das wirkte irgendwie erleichtert „sie sind eindeutig zu jung um mit Lebensweisheiten um sich zu werfen, Mädchen". Sie zog einen Schmollmund, „und sie sind zu wohl zu alt um über ihre Probleme zu sprechen, oder irre ich mich"sie warf die aschfarbene Haarmähne in den Nacken und ihre Augen funkelten angrifflustig, „ich merke doch das ihnen etwas auf der Seele lastet, dafür brauch man keine Lebensweisheiten, nur ein wenig Feingefühl", am liebsten hätte sie sich wegen ihrer Frecheit auf die Zunge gebissen.  
  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet „Auf den Mund scheinen sie nicht gefallen zu sein". Nun lachte sie „öfter als sie denken, vermute ich"Die Spannung war verschwunden die zwischen den beiden Parteien geherrscht hatte „ Sie wollen meine Geschichte also wirklich hören, ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen „wissen sie, er stockte, ich habe einen Sohn, er ist zwei Jahre älter als sie..", wieder leerte er ein Glas „ er ist gefährlich.........".Sie lächelte aufmunternd. "In jeder Familie gibt es ein schwarzes Schaf , das meiner Familie sitzt vor ihnen". "Ich glaube nicht das sie das vergleichen können, Miss." Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie wieder mit der anfänglichen Kälte. Der vertrauenseelige Ausdruck, den der Alkohol hervorgerufen hatte, war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ruckartig erhob er sich von dem Hocker und kramte in einer seiner Taschen. Ein Klimpern von Münzen ertönte, von denen er einige auf den Tresen warf, sich umdrehte und zielstrebig zur Eingangstür ging, die wenige Augenblicke später ins Schloss viel. Verblüfft über die rasche und ungestüme Reaktion des Fremden blieb sie verdutzt, auf die Tür blickend ,stehen, so dass sie nicht bemerkte das Mr.Anderson, mit einem seiner schlacksigen Arme nach nach einem neuen Getränk verlangte. Als sie zurück kam um das Geld einzusammeln stutzte sie abermals, das Geld, waren keine wie sie angenommen hatte, Pfund, sondern silbernde Geldstücke die auf der einen Seite das Wort "sickle" in einer altmodischen Schrift und auf der anderen Seite ein Einhorn als Prägung besaßen. Wer auch immer dieser Mann war, er schien noch größere Probleme gehabt zu haben als sie angenommen hatte. sie seuftzte. Tom würde Ärger machen wenn er das fremde Geld sieht, also beschloss sie, um überflüssige Diskussionen zu vermeiden, das Geld an sich zu nehmen und an dessen Stelle "normales Geld" in die altmodische Kasse zu legen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr das sie noch eine Menge arbeit vor sich hatte.  
  
Wie konnte es diese Muggel nur wagen sich mit seinen Sohn zu vergleichen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. sein erster Eindruck war richtig gewesen, sie hatte noch nie richtig gelitten. Kopfschüttelnd schritt er aus dem Dorf, doch noch bevor er dessen Grenzen erreicht hätte durzog ein ihm nur allzuvertrauter Schmerz den , Arm. Er rief nach ihm, und wie er wusste sollte man seinem Ruf umbedingt Folge leisten .  
  
so das erste Kapitel ist zu Ende *^-^* und ein weiteres ist in Arbeit......... Schreibt bitte viele reviews ^^ 


	2. Kälte

so das ist das zweite Kapitel *^-^*  
Snape begegnet seinem Sohn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Kapitel 2: Kälte  
  
Wie würde es dieses Mal sein? Würde er seinem Sohn wieder gegenüberstehen  
müssen?  
Er hatte Angst, Angst das sein einziges Kind für die Welt ein noch  
schlimmerer Feind sein würde, als Voldemort jetzt schon war, den Marcus war  
ehrgeizig und sehr talentiert auf dem Gebiet der dunklen Künste.  
Wieder fragte er sich wieso er versagt hatte, warum sein Sohn den er wie  
nichts in der Welt liebte, so grausam und herrschsüchtig hatte werden  
können.  
Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Seuftzen, Schwäche in jeglicher Form konnte er  
sich jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, am wenigsten leisten, denn sie waren  
hier.  
  
Er hörte das vertraue Rascheln der Umhänge, hörte wie sich die Schatten der  
Dunkelheit vereinigten.  
Hier standen sie nun, loyale Gefolgsmänner, Mächtige die sich noch mehr  
Macht versprachen und jene die es genossen Unschuldige zu quälen.  
Viele hatten ihre eigenen Gründe warum sie Todesser wurden doch alle  
folgten sie einem Mann. Dem, dessen Namen man nicht nannte, dem Dunklen  
Lord, ihrem Meister.  
Suchend huschten seine Augen von Maske zu Maske , aber unter keiner konnte  
er die nachtschwarzen Augen seines Sohnes erkennen, seine Augen.  
Noch war er nicht in den Kreis erschienen, und in einem gewissen Sinn war  
er dankbar dafür.  
Marcus war noch ein Anfänger und Anfänger rief man nicht in den Innern  
Kreis, dessen Mitglieder hier zusammen gekommen waren.  
Es hatte ihn innerlich zerbrochen als er zusehen musste wie sich sein Sohn  
diesem Scheusal unterstellte, ihm bei seinem Leben die Loyalität schwor,  
und seine ersten Mord vor den Augen der Innern ausübte.  
Er war gestorben.  
  
Ein leises "plop"ertönet und kündigte die Ankunft Voldemorts an. Letztes  
Murmeln erstarb.  
"Wie ich sehe sind alle versammelt", rote Augen blitzen auf und ein  
lippenloses selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des dunklen Lords.  
Severus senkte 'gehorsam' den Blick, so wie es auch die anderen taten.  
Nichts hasste Voldemort mehr als Aufmüpfigkeit und seine Strafen waren  
genauso einfallsreich wie sie grausam waren.  
Leises Wimmern war plötzlich zu hören, "My Lord, ich bringe euch die  
Abtrünnige"  
  
In dieser Sekunde starb Severus zu zweiten Mal  
Mitten Im Kreis war sein Sohn erschienen, seine Hande waren befleckt mit  
dem Blut der Frau die kauernd auf dem vor ihm Boden hockte. Ihre Hände  
waren schwarz und stanken nach verschmorrtem Fleisch, eine beliebte Methode  
unter Todessern um das Bedienen eines Zauberstabs zu verhindern.  
Seine Augen glühten vor Stolz, den Zauberstab auf die Frau gerichtet,  
bereit ohne auch nur ein Zögern die tötlichen Worte zu sprechen.  
Severus zitterte jetzt, was war nur aus seinem Sohn geworden. Hatte er den  
keine Moral mehr?  
Nur undeutlich hörte er die Worte, Schreie und Verwünschungen die nun  
folgten .  
Alles was er verstand waren zwei Worte "Avada Kedavra" und er begriff das  
sein eigen Fleisch und Blut heute ein weiters Mal tötete und das es ihm  
Freude bereitete.....  
--------------------------------------------------------  
so das ist das ist es nun  
reviewt fließig  
so als anmerkung ich habe noch eine andere geschichte geschrieben  
EINSAMKEIT IM WINTER schaut doch mal rein  
Flitzi 


End file.
